1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a software automatic distribution system for distributing software to at least any one of machines arranged hierarchically at several levels and, more particularly, to a software automatic distribution system which can dynamically change a software distribution route for automatically continuing software distribution processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a hierarchical software automatic distribution system wherein a plurality of machines are arranged hierarchically at several levels and software is distributed from one of the machines, when software distribution to a machine at an intermediate level of the hierarchy ended in failure for some cause, to continue the software distribution to the machines at lower levels than the machine where the software distribution ended in failure, the machine at the intermediate level has been recovered from the failure manually before the software distribution is again executed, or the distribution route has been changed manually so as to make a detour to avoid the machine before the software distribution is again executed.
In the hierarchical software automatic distribution system in the related art as described above, if software distribution to a machine at an intermediate level of the hierarchy ends in failure for some cause, the machine at the intermediate level is recovered from the failure manually before the software distribution is again executed, or the distribution route is changed manually so as to make a detour to avoid the machine before the software distribution is again executed. Thus, in either case, manual labor is required and, for example, if it is necessary to complete software distribution by the specified time, manual monitoring is required until the software distribution is complete, to guard against the occurrence of a fault. This monitoring adds time to software distribution so the hierarchical software automatic distribution system involves a problem in efficient software distribution.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a software automatic distribution system for dynamically changing a software distribution route for automatically continuing the software distribution process when software distribution to a machine at an intermediate level ends in failure for some cause, whereby software distribution can be executed in a short time, efficiently, without manual labor for fault recovery or distribution route change or fruitless manual monitoring.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a software automatic distribution system for distributing software to machines arranged hierarchically at several levels, the software automatic distribution system comprising alternate machine information storage means for storing alternate machine information to distribute software to the alternate machine corresponding to a second machine if software distribution results in failure when software is distributed from a first machine to the second machine, and software distribution means for distributing software based on the alternate machine information corresponding to the second machine read from the alternate machine information storage means if software distribution results in failure when software is distributed from the first machine to the second machine.
In a second aspect of the invention, the software automatic distribution system as set forth in the first aspect of the invention further includes distribution result information notification means for sending distribution result information indicating that software distribution ended in failure from the second machine to the first machine if software distribution results in failure when software is distributed from the first machine to the second machine and software distribution fault detection means for detecting software distribution fault based on the received distribution result in formation.
In a third aspect of the invention, the software automatic distribution system as set forth in the first aspect of the invention further includes software distribution fault determination means for determining software distribution fault to occur if distribution result information is not sent to the first machine within a predetermined time when software is distributed from the first machine to the second machine.